La Marque du Dragon Céleste
by Mel72000
Summary: Imaginons un instant que Luffy et Ace aient été vendus comme esclaves lors de la visite du Tenryubittos sur l'île de Goa. Depuis, les années ont passé mais l'heure de la délivrance a sonné pour les enfants du D. Mais Luffy semble avoir perdu toute sa personnalité au cours de sa vie d'esclave. Redeviendra t-il un jour le jeune garçon destiné à devenir le Seigneur des Pirates ?


Bonjour à tous et à toutes.

Pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà comme l'auteur de la Dernière Volonté, ma fanfiction sur One Piece, ceci n'est pas la suite de ma fic mais plutôt un One Shot qui sera suivi d'un défi.

Au départ, j'avais prévu de faire une histoire sur le thème de ce One Shot mai finalement, je me suis dit que je ferais mieux de me concentrer sur la suite de la Dernière Volonté et sur mon autre Cross Over FMA/HP.

Je précise que la suite de la Dernière Volonté ne compte pour le moment que huit chapitre et donc ne sera publiée que beaucoup plus lentement que la précédente histoire. Étant donné qu'elle suivra en grande partie l'histoire de One Piece, il ne faudra pas être étonnée si vous constatez peu de changements, surtout au début.

En attendant, pour vous faire patienter, voici ce One Shot que j'espère que vous apprécierez.

* * *

La Marque du Dragon Céleste

L'imposant vaisseau du Gouvernement Mondial voguait majestueusement vers sa destination, avec une majesté qui correspondait au rang de celui qui l'avait affrété. Ses voiles immenses portaient l'emblème du Gouvernement Mondial et sa proue arborait une tête de lion couronnée comme pour mieux souligner la puissance de son propriétaire. Rien ne semblait pouvoir se mettre en travers de ce bâtiment qui aurait écrasé tous les autres navires rien que par sa taille et sa richesse.

À son bord, le Dragon Céleste contemplait la mer, confortablement assis dans un fauteuil rembourré, mettant la main devant sa bouche tandis qu'il baillait pour afficher clairement son ennui quant à ce voyage qu'il jugeait terriblement ennuyeux et monotone. Des esclaves lui offraient régulièrement des friandises délicates et raffinées sur des plateaux d'or qu'il engloutissait par dizaine d'un geste nonchalant tout en se plaignant de devoir ôter momentanément son casque pour pouvoir les manger. Mais à part ce menu inconvénient, il jouissait de tous les avantages et les privilèges que lui autorisait sa caste.

Sa tranquillité ne fut troublée que par le cri de la vigie qui annonça un navire à l'horizon arrivant de l'est. Le Noble Mondial eut un geste de fureur contre le malheureux marin qui avait eu le malheur de troubler sa sérénité par ses cris alarmés et le pauvre homme n'échappa à un sort funeste que parce que le vaisseau étranger apparaissait à l'horizon. Cette vue provoqua presque une attaque d'apoplexie chez le Dragon Céleste qui ne pouvait croire qu'un vaisseau ait l'outrecuidance de croiser sa route sans témoigner les respects dus à la Noblesse Mondiale.

Mais sa fureur laissa rapidement place à la stupéfaction quand il s'aperçut que le navire, loin de simplement croiser sa route, faisait également voile vers son bâtiment comme s'il désirait à tout prix lui couper le passage. Il s'agissait d'un navire assez grand selon les normes en vigueur mais qui semblait d'une taille ridicule comparé au vaisseau du Gouvernement. Une figure de proue en forme de dragon stylisé ornait le bâtiment, comme pour mieux défier les occupants de l'autre navire.

La stupéfaction laissa à nouveau la place à la rage et le Noble Mondial ordonna aux canonniers de tirer sur le navire qui avait l'impudence de se dresser sur sa voie. Sans discuter une seconde, les agents gouvernementaux et les gardes donnèrent des ordres en ce sens et bientôt, des salves de boulets furent tirées par dizaines vers l'insolent vaisseau. Mais celui-ci semblait les éviter comme par miracle et aucun tir n'atteignait son but tant le navire semblait les éviter avec une agilité complètement improbable.

Mais un autre élément vint se rajouter aux événements : le vent s'était mis à souffler, avantageant fortement le plus petit bateau tandis que les voiles du plus grand vaisseau ne recevaient plus un souffle. Des nuages sombres et orageux s'amoncelaient dans le ciel et le tonnerre grondait tandis que des éclairs jaillissaient des cieux. Des vagues énormes commençaient à se soulever autour du navire Gouvernemental, l'assaillant de toute part, entravant sa marge de manœuvre tandis que le navire au dragon semblait au contraire danser sur les vagues, se rapprochant toujours plus de sa cible.

Il devenait évident maintenant, même au Dragon Céleste qui n'avait jamais eu à subir aucune attaque tout au long de sa vie, qu'il s'agissait bien d'une bataille et qu'il en était la cible principale. Terrifié, il donna l'ordre à ses soldats de tout faire pour le garder en vie faute de quoi, c'est lui qui aurait leur tête. Les gardes avaient aussitôt continué à lancer des coups de canons, sans plus de résultats qu'auparavant. Seulement, cette fois, le navire ennemi avait commencé à répliquer par des coups de canon mais surtout par le déchainement des éléments météorologiques les plus calamiteux : vagues gigantesques, vents tumultueux, trombes, foudre et feux de St Elme ne semblaient avoir pour seul but que d'assaillir l'immense bâtiment qui avaient toujours plus de difficultés à manœuvrer dans ces conditions désastreuses.

Comme un chien de chasse acculant sa proie, le navire du Dragon noir affaiblissait sa cible, l'obligeant à gaspiller ses ressources sans aucun résultat, le piégeant et l'obligeant à virer exactement où il le désirait. Un sinistre craquement se fit entendre quand le plus grand vaisseau heurta des bas-fonds et des récifs dissimulés sous le niveau de la mer : la vaisseau du Gouvernement avait un trop grand tirant d'eau et ne pouvait manœuvrer dans les eaux de faible profondeur. Du coup, il commençait à s'échouer près d'une île inhabitée, de multiples fissures s'ouvrant dans la coque, l'eau s'infiltrant dans les cales.

Des cris de victoire s'élevèrent depuis le navire au dragon, des cris triomphants avec les échos d'une immense satisfaction à l'idée d'avoir obligé le gigantesque vaisseau à demander grâce. Le responsable de cette victoire, un homme enveloppé dans une cape d'un vert sombre, se tenait à la poupe et regardait avec un air indéchiffrable l'immense bâtiment naufragé. Puis un sourire carnassier et satisfait apparut sur ses traits tandis qu'il observait la débâcle sous ses yeux, voyant le noble mondial hurler de fureur et de peur devant les événements tandis que ses gardes et serviteurs s'agitaient comme des fourmis affolées autour de lui, ne sachant quoi faire.

Avec une sombre fierté, le chef du groupe fit un signe vers son équipage qui rapprocha le navire vers le plus grand et une fois à portée, il ordonna avec autorité aux passagers de se rendre sous peine de voir couler définitivement leur navire. Le Dragon Céleste, qui ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation durant toute sa vie, était partagé entre la rage et son orgueil mortellement blessé et sa crainte de la mort et de la souffrance. Les deux tendances se disputèrent dans son esprit avant que son sens commun ne l'oblige à se rendre.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans les cales du navire…

Les dizaines d'esclaves enchainés aux anneaux fixés à la coque du vaisseau avaient entendu les échos de la bataille navale, à leur plus profonde stupeur. Chacun savait que jamais personne, y compris des pirates, n'oserait affronter un noble Mondial tant les conséquences étaient lourdes pour ceux qui osaient défier les descendants des créateurs du Monde. Personne n'avait encore jamais vu quelqu'un braver aussi ouvertement le Gouvernement Mondial à part quelques esclaves parmi les plus anciens qui se souvenaient des récits au sujet de Fisher Tiger, l'homme poisson qui avait délivré des milliers d'esclaves de toutes races.

Le raclement des rochers contre la coque produisit des voies d'eau dans la cale qui commença à se remplir d'eau tandis que des cris terrifiés et des gémissements désespérés jaillissaient ici et là parmi les esclaves, qui se voyaient déjà périr noyés alors que la délivrance semblait si proche. Mais personne ne pouvait bouger car les chaines les entravaient et les empêchaient de bouger pour sauver leurs vies et chacun commençait à se résigner à son sort, un acte auquel l'esclavage les avait conditionné depuis des années.

Un jeune garçon de dix-huit ans se pencha vers son voisin, un adolescent de quinze ans qui le regardait silencieusement. Tous les deux partageaient une certaine ressemblance physique : cheveux noirs en bataille, yeux d'un brun très sombre, une taille élancée et musclée et les deux garçons portaient également la marque honnie de l'esclavage : la marque des Dragons Célestes s'étalait sur leurs dos respectifs. Le plus vieux semblait chercher à réconforter et à galvaniser le plus jeune mais ce dernier arborait un simple détachement dépourvu de la volonté même de vivre tandis que l'eau lui ôtait progressivement toutes ses forces.

"Allez, frangin, hauts les cœurs ! On va réussir à s'échapper, je te le jure !"

Mais le jeune garçon restait insensible à ses encouragements et se contentait de regarder droit devant lui, l'air vide. Ace soupira en secouant la tête, désespéré : cela faisait sept ans qu'il cherchait à obtenir une réaction de son petit frère depuis leur enlèvement. Mais ce dernier semblait avoir perdu tout désir de vivre depuis la perte de son chapeau de paille, symbole de sa promesse de devenir le Seigneur des Pirates, et surtout depuis son esclavage et son marquage au fer rouge. Le dressage des Dragons Célestes n'avait fait qu'accentuer cette tendance en transformant son petit frère pleurnichard mais plein de vie en un esclave résigné, mais ne pleurant jamais.

L'aîné soupira et releva la tête du plus jeune pour éviter qu'il ne boive la tasse, espérant contre toute attente, que l'agresseur du Navire Gouvernemental n'allait pas les laisser périr noyés, coincés comme des rats dans les cales de ce fichu navire. Soudain, la lumière apparut tandis que la porte donnant sur le pont s'ouvrait brutalement. Des hommes coiffés de chapeaux bizarres et de capes apparurent en contre-jour et descendirent, armés de haches. Sans un mot, ils commencèrent à trancher les chaines rattachant les prisonniers à la coque, provoquant des hurlements de joie délirante parmi les esclaves.

Dès que leurs chaines furent coupées, Ace se saisit de son petit frère, sachant parfaitement qu'il était complètement incapable de prendre la moindre initiative par lui même. Le serrant dans ses bras, il courut vers les marches et les escalada quatre à quatre pour enfin aboutir sur le pont. Ses yeux furent éblouis par la lueur du jour, cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vue et elle lui avait manqué. Même Luffy cligna des yeux, l'air un peu étonné de la vue qui s'étendait devant lui et Ace ne pouvait lui en vouloir pour montrer de l'étonnement tant la vue devant lui était irréelle.

Plusieurs hommes en capes se promenaient en maitre sur le pont du navire et parmi eux, un homme imposant se tenait devant le Dragon Céleste prostré pitoyablement sur le plancher. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs hérissés coiffés en arrière et des yeux noirs les plus perçants que Ace n'ait jamais vu et ils étaient fixés avec un air dur sur le Noble devant lui. Un tatouage rouge d'allure tribal barrait le côté gauche de son visage, lui donnant un aspect menaçant. Ace pouvait sentir la force qui émanait de cet homme ainsi que l'aura sombre qui l'entourait. Le jeune garçon sentit qu'il s'agissait d'un homme qu'il pouvait respecter.

L'homme se retourna vers les esclaves qui venaient de déboucher sur le pont et vit qu'instinctivement, la majorité d'entre eux s'étaient prosternés devant lui. Fronçant les sourcils, il les fixa des eux et déclara :

"Relevez vous ! À partir de maintenant, vous êtes tous des hommes libres qui ne seront plus jamais obligés de s'incliner devant qui que ce soit. "

Les anciens esclaves se regardèrent les uns les autres, ébahis par cette déclaration. La plupart d'entre eux n'osaient croire à cette heureuse nouvelle et ils se contentaient d'observer l'homme imposant avec un mélange de méfiance et de foi, sans savoir ce qu'ils devaient croire maintenant. Il fit un geste et une passerelle fut placée entre les coques des deux navires pour transborder les personnes d'un navire à un autre. Sans discuter, les esclaves passèrent sur le vaisseau au dragon noir et se regroupèrent en guettant l'homme qui venait de les amener ici. Ce dernier semblai comprendre qu'ils voulaient en savoir plus sur lui et il affirma haut et fort :

"Mon nom est Dragon et je suis un révolutionnaire. L'esclavage est un crime intolérable et j'ai fait le vœu de lutter pour la liberté de tous, pour votre liberté. Ceux qui le désireront pourront se joindre à moi dans notre lutte pour libérer vos frères et sœurs encore sous le joug de la servitude, les autres pourront revoir leurs familles et leurs patries !"

Un brouhaha commença à se faire entendre, certains murmures étaient enthousiastes, en particulier parmi les esclaves les plus récents, ceux qui n'avaient pas encore été brisés par le fouet et les mauvais traitements. D'autres parlaient à mi-voix, incrédules qu'on puisse vouloir libérer des hommes sans rien demander en échange, certains étaient épouvantés à l'idée qu'on puisse défier les Dragons Célestes et ils étaient presque désireux de retourner dans leur servitude tant ils avaient peur des répercussions. Enfin, quelques uns, comme Luffy et Ace, restaient silencieux et se contentaient d'observer l'homme qui leur parlait sans laisser leurs émotions s'exprimer.

"Maintenant, venez devant moi ! Je vous délivrerai de votre collier infamant et en échange, vous me donnerez votre nom d'homme libre !"

Ace songea que cela pourrait s'avérer un problème pour plusieurs raisons : d'abord, son frère ne parlait pas et ensuite, il ne semblait même pas réagir quand il l'avait appelé Luffy ou même en utilisant son nom complet. C'était comme si son nom avait disparu dans les limbes de l'oubli. De plus, le nom de Monkey D Luffy ne devait pas être utilisé : certains nobles, pour des raisons inconnues, semblaient avoir éprouvé une joie perverse à l'idée de voir quelqu'un comme lui sous le joug de l'esclavage. Il était donc hors de question de donner ce nom à un quasi inconnu. Enfin, leur grand père était aussi connu comme Monkey D Garp et si cet homme le savait, il pourrait décider de jeter son frère par dessus bord pour être de la famille d'un Marine.

L'homme devant lui était peut-être une personne à qui on pouvait faire confiance mais pour le moment, ils ne le connaissaient pas. Ace était tout sauf prêt à accorder sa confiance si facilement et il se refusait de mettre son petit frère en danger en dévoilant son nom. Lui même ne savait pas encore s'il devait utiliser son vrai nom mais il préférait éviter : cela ne lui apporterait que des ennuis. Il avait déjà opté pour un pseudonyme : Spade, comme l'as de Pique et il savait que Luffy comprendrait.

Pendant que Ace réfléchissait intensément, une queue s'était déjà formée et ils s'étaient retrouvés dans les derniers. Chacun des esclaves s'avançait devant Dragon, qui, d'un simple geste, brisait leur collier et leur demandait ensuite leurs noms. Certains répondaient fièrement, d'autres avec plus d'hésitation tandis que quelques uns le murmuraient tout bas. Mais à chaque fois, Dragon le répétait haut et fort avant de tendre la main et de lui souhaiter un bon retour en tant qu'homme libre. Ce petit cérémonial rendait à ces hommes déchus toute leur dignité et beaucoup commençaient à redresser la tête.

Quand finalement, le tour de Ace et Luffy arriva, Ace se plaça devant Luffy et s'exclama avec défi :

"Mon nom est Spade et ce n'est pas mon vrai nom mais je m'en fiche ! C'est celui que je choisirai pour mon équipage quand je deviendrais un pirate et rien ni personne ne pourra m'en empêcher !"

"Bienvenue parmi les hommes libres, Spade. Si tel est ton nom d'homme libre, ainsi soit il et je te souhaite de devenir un fier pirate aussi libre que tes pairs."

Ace était étonné par la réponse de Dragon, s'étant attendu à de la colère ou à une critique après une réponse aussi insolente mais l'homme semblait respecter son rêve. Ren que pour cela, Ace le respect encore plus.

"Et toi, quel est ton nom ?" Demanda ensuite Dragon à Luffy qui se contentait de le regarder avec un air presque curieux.

"Il a plus de nom ! Déclara Ace après s'être instinctivement placé devant son frère en grondant de rage : "Les Dragons Célestes l'ont enlevé de sa mémoire avec sa capacité de parler et sa volonté ! Cela fait plus de sept ans que nous sommes esclaves ensemble et il n'a jamais pleuré, parlé ou rit."

L'expression de Dragon se fit sombre et il observa le jeune garçon de quatorze ans dans les yeux sans voir la lumière de la vie dans ses yeux. Il en avait trop vu des esclaves semblables : brisés, sans volonté, sans désir de vivre. Parfois, il songeait que cela serait plus miséricordieux de laisser ces personnes mourir car ainsi elles cesseraient de souffrir en ce monde. Mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre : tant que la vie subsistait, il en était de même pour l'espoir. Et de plus, jamais le jeune Spade ne permettrait qu'on touche à son ami : les liens qui les unissaient semblaient presque fraternels.

Dragon sentait la rage se réveiller dans son cœur en voyant cette âme brisée :ce garçon paraissait avoir pratiquement l'âge de son fils, Luffy, qui était sans doute encore entre les mains des Dragons Célestes depuis plus de sept ans lui aussi. Le révolutionnaire ne savait même pas à quoi pouvait ressembler son fils aujourd'hui car il l'avait abandonné il y a plus de quatorze ans mais l'adolescent devant lui présentait une ressemblance suffisamment forte pour qu'il lui accorde une attention plus particulière même si cet enfant sans nom semblait plus jeune.

Dragon soupira et s'adressa au jeune Spade qui le défiait toujours du regard :

"Je comprends et je compatis pour ton frère. S'il ne peut plus parler, alors donne lui toi-même un nom plus digne."

"Dans ce cas, je crois que je vais le surnommer Will" Déclara Ace avant de murmurer à Luffy qui le regardait toujours : "Tu as entendu, petit frère ? On utilisera ce nom là pour le moment…"

Luffy, maintenant surnommé Will, émit un infime hochement de tête, un signe positif selon Ace que l'esprit de son cadet n'avait pas tout à fait disparu.

"Will comme William ?" Demanda Dragon en le notant sur le registre des nouveaux libérés.

"Non. Will comme Volonté. Avant qu'on se fasse capturer, je ne crois pas que vous auriez trouvé quelqu'un de plus déterminé que mon petit frère dans ce monde." Dit Ace avec un sourire nostalgique.

"Comment vous êtes vous fait capturer, si j'ose demander ?" questionna Dragon en guidant les deux jeunes garçons qu'il avait pris implicitement sous sa protection vers une cabine.

"J'ai été stupide et j'ai manqué d'attention", marmonna le surnommé Spade avec des regrets, "J'avais fait l'erreur de voler un pirate et celui-ci s'est vengé tout en se remboursant en nous vendant à des marchands d'esclaves. On a fait tout le voyage jusque vers un drôle d'archipel, Shabondy, si je me souviens bien et là, on a été vendu aux enchères à des Dragons Célestes."

"Une histoire malheureusement typique, Soupira Dragon. "Maintenant, je vais vous expliquer la suite : nous nous rendons à présent à Baltigo, l'île où se trouve ma base. Vous pourrez retrouver vos forces et ensuite, vous pourrez déterminer ce que vous souhaitez faire de vos vies."

* * *

Ace et Luffy entrèrent dans la petite cabine : elle comportait un mobilier fort simple : deux lits fixés au plancher, une commode avec deux tiroirs et un coin salle de bain pour se laver. Pour les deux anciens esclaves qui, pendant sept ans, avaient dormis enchainés aux autres prisonniers, le plus souvent à même le sol dans les sous-sols froids et humides des grandes demeures où ils travaillaient, pour qui la toilette constituait seulement un jet d'eau glacée, il s'agissait d'un luxe inimaginable.

Pour la première fois, on ne leur demandait pas de travailler sans arrêt jusqu'à ce que leurs forces soient épuisées, on ne leur demandait pas de se plier aux caprices de nobles dépravés qui jouissaient des cruautés et des humiliations qu'ils pouvaient infliger aux deux garçons. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir arrêter de faire semblant d'être satisfaits de leur sort en souriant sans cesse comme des imbéciles heureux pour ne pas risquer de se faire battre ou tuer. Ace espérait juste qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour Luffy de se ré-acclimater à une vie libre et sans oppression car sinon, cela signifierait qu'ils auraient fait tous ces sacrifices pour rien.

Quand le soir arriva, un révolutionnaire avait toqué à leur porte et leur avait apporté un plateau garni de plats fumants. Ace observa Luffy et vit que ce dernier regardait les plats avec un mélange d'envie et de méfiance, une habitude qui s'était construite pendant plus de sept années. Les Dragons Célestes s'étaient trop souvent servi du solide appétit du garçon pour le tourmenter, par exemple en expérimentant des drogues camouflées dans sa nourriture ou en lui faisant miroiter des viandes grillées avant de lui dire qu'il n'y aurait pas droit. Il n'était donc pas étonnant que son petit frère ne se précipite plus sur les plats comme il en avait l'habitude autrefois.

Ace avait décidé de faire un peu confiance à leurs sauveurs et avait commencé à entamer les plats. Il avait ensuite fait signe à Luffy de faire de même et après beaucoup d'hésitation, l'adolescent de caoutchouc se rapprocha des plateaux et piocha quelques morceaux tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur la porte. Il finit par les porter à sa bouche et sembla surpris de n'avoir aucune mauvaise surprise. À ce moment là, son sourire devint plus vrai, plus réel et son frère aîné se prit à espérer que son frangin soit bien sur la voie de la guérison. Puis, après le repas, Ace le mena vers son lit, le borda avec des couvertures moelleuses comme s'il était encore un enfant avant de rejoindre son propre lit.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'aîné entendit un petit craquement et il sentit Luffy se glisser à ses côtés dans son lit, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ace soupira : il aurait dû s'en douter : Luffy ne pouvait plus dormir sans sentir la présence protectrice de son grand frère à ses côtés et même si cette étreinte un peu gênante, selon le jeune homme, il n'y avait pas de honte à avoir considérant tout ce qu'ils avaient subi. En considérant tout ce qu'il s'était passé en sept ans, Ace songeait parfois que c'était un miracle qu'ils n'aient pas été séparés et vendus à des propriétaires différents car sinon ils n'auraient sans doute jamais survécu à la captivité.

Avant de s'endormir, il fixa la marque des Dragons Célestes placée au fer rouge sur le dos de son petit frère, la même que la sienne. Une marque désormais indélébile puisque les Nobles Mondiaux avaient fini par apprendre comment les anciens esclaves hommes-poissons s'étaient débarrassés du signe d'infamie. Maintenant, même la brûler au lance flamme ne la ferait pas totalement disparaître. Il se souvint qu'un jour, il s'était juré de la faire disparaître du dos de son petit frère mais maintenant, il savait que c'était une autre promesse qu'il ne pourrait tenir. Mais au moins, il n'avait pas brisé les plus importantes : celle de ne jamais être séparés durant leur esclavage et celle qu'un jour ils redeviendraient libres tous les deux

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines que leur navire faisait route vers le repère des révolutionnaires. La plupart des anciens esclaves commençaient à se réhabituer à une vie plus indépendante et des sourires réapparaissaient sur les visages meurtris, l'espoir envahissait à nouveau les cœurs. Ace lui même commençait à penser que la liberté n'était plus une chimère et il commençait même à envisager le futur avec une autre perspective que celle de "aurons nous à manger demain ?" ou "Combien de coups Luffy pourra encore supporter ?".

Le seul point noir pour le jeune homme était le fait que son frère était toujours muet. Ace était presque certain qu'il en était encore capable : ni sa langue ni ses cordes vocales n'avaient été endommagées durablement durant leur esclavage. Il pouvait donc parler. Mais Luffy s'y refusait tout simplement de prononcer un seul mot depuis que Bluejam lui avait volé son chapeau de paille juste avant de les vendre aux marchands d'esclaves pour le tourmenter encore plus. Ace savait que ce chapeau faisait partie d'une promesse faite avec un pirate nommé Shanks et que c'était très important pour lui mais Luffy semblait avoir pris cette perte beaucoup trop à cœur.

Ace avait commencé à se faire connaître dans l'équipage en offrant ses services à droite et à gauche, en discutant avec tout le monde et en circulant dans pratiquement tout le navire sauf quelques endroits strictement interdit comme la cabine du capitaine. L'aide qu'il offrait n'était pas désintéressée car le jeune homme cherchait en réalité à collecter le plus de renseignements possibles sur ses libérateurs. La méfiance profondément engrainée en lui l'interdisait d'accorder toute sa confiance et surtout la protection de son petit frère à des gens dont il ne savait rien.

Au cours de ses recherches, Ace avait particulièrement concentré ses efforts sur le chef des Révolutionnaires : il voyait la manière dont ce dernier semblait vouloir être plus proche de Luffy en tentant de l'aider à parler. Celui que tous nommaient Spade ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir cela d'un mauvais œil, en grande partie parce qu'il avait vu à de trop multiples occasions le genre d'intérêt que certains nobles les plus dépravés avaient porté à Luffy avec son élasticité. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait recommandé à son petit frère de ne pas montrer les effets de son Fruit du Démon (non pas que Luffy le faisait, désormais il était incroyablement discret sur le sujet)

Ace s'était donc renseigné sur Dragon auprès des membres du mouvement, posant sans cesse des questions allant des plus banales aux plus personnelles. Bien évidemment, on ne lui répondait pas toujours ou bien les réponses restaient imprécises. Le jeune homme soupçonnait d'ailleurs les révolutionnaires eux mêmes de ne pas en connaître beaucoup plus que lui sur le chef qu'il suivait avec un tel dévouement. Néanmoins, à force d'interrogation, il avait fini par dénicher des renseignements intéressants au cours d'une conversation avec un lieutenant :

"Je ne comprends pas exactement pourquoi votre chef est si acharné à libérer les esclaves en priorité ? Ne devrait il pas se concentrer d'abord sur le renversement des régimes les plus tyranniques ?" Avait demandé Ace d'un ton songeur en retraçant les faits et gestes du mouvement.

"C'est vrai que cela peut ne pas paraître logique…Accorda le lieutenant du mouvement avec son chapeau melon et sa plume. "Mais rassure toi, les révolutions sont en marches dans de nombreuses îles. Cependant, s'il accorde beaucoup d'importance à ceux qui sont tombés en esclavage, ce serait à cause de quelque chose de bien précis…"

"Quoi donc ?" Questionna Ace.

"Il y a environ sept ans, quelque chose a mis notre chef dans un état de rage et de douleur incroyable : personne ne l'avait jamais vu ou entendu manifester autant d'émotions. On l'a ensuite entendu hurler dans un escargophone avec son père, apparemment, pendant des heures sans vraiment saisir la conversation. Après ce jour, il est devenu beaucoup plus sombre qu'avant et il regarde toujours en direction de Marijoa. Iva, que tu ne connais pas encore, a toujours été très observatrice et selon lui, la raison d'un tel changement serait dû à sa famille."

"Trêve de discussion au sujet de mon passé."

La voix de Dragon venait de s'élever derrière eux et aussitôt, le lieutenant, très gêné, prit congé le plus rapidement possible sous l'œil impassible de son chef. Ace resta immobile, fixant l'homme et ne se sentant rien à se reprocher. Le chef des Révolutionnaires s'accouda au bastingage et regarda longtemps l'horizon sans dire un mot puis il finit par dire :

"Je sais que tu poses ces questions parce que tu t'inquiètes sans doute pour ton frère…Je ne t'en veux pas. Si tu veux savoir toute l'histoire, sache que j'avais un fils que j'avais laissé, pour sa sécurité, dans les mers de l'est. Mais malheureusement, il n'était pas autant en sureté que je voulais le croire et il s'est fait capturer et vendre à des marchands d'esclaves. Plus tard, j'ai appris par un contact haut placé que des Dragons Célestes l'avaient acheté et que je ne pouvais donc plus espérer le revoir."

"Peut-être que si vous l'aviez élevé vous même au lieu de l'abandonner, il serait toujours en sécurité…Murmura Ace, un fond de rancœur en lui.

"Je suis un homme recherché, Spade." Déclara Dragon d'un ton amer avant de poursuivre : "Je ne désirais pas voir mon enfant être accusé de mes fautes alors que son seul tort était d'être de mon sang. De plus, je le voulais libre, libre de choisir sa voie quelle qu'elle soit : Marine, Piraterie ou Révolutionnaire. Je le désirais plus libre que n'importe qui et au final, il semble qu'au contraire, je n'ai fait que le précipiter dans l'esclavage."

Ace n'avait pu s'empêcher de songer que l'histoire du fils de Dragon ressemblait un peu à la sienne : dans les deux cas, le père n'avait pas voulu voir leur fils payer pour ses fautes et ils avaient essayé de le faire protéger et dans les deux cas, cela avait été sans résultat.

Ace aurait bien voulu demander à son protecteur le nom de son fils mais il songea qu'il valait mieux ne pas le faire. Il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir.

* * *

Environ un mois plus tard…

Le navire abordait en vue de la crique de l'île de Baltigo où se trouvait le refuge des révolutionnaires. Les réfugiés étaient accueillis avec tous les égards, les membres du mouvement saluaient leurs camarades de lutte avec des gestes fraternels et Dragon, quant à lui, s'était déjà dirigé vers ses quartiers avec ses propres affaires, ne permettant jamais que quelqu'un d'autre y touche.

Ace et Luffy se sentaient un peu désœuvrés, une chose à laquelle ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à s'habituer, même deux mois après avoir été libérés. Le cadet n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa personnalité d'autrefois mais au moins maintenant, il cessait de se recroqueviller comme si on allait le battre chaque fois que quelqu'un l'approchait ou d'hésiter un temps fou quand on lui proposait de la nourriture. Il paraissait également un peu plus curieux, au point qu'il avait accompagné Ace pour explorer le navire. Le jeune homme espérait qu'il s'agissait d'un indice indiquant que Luffy retrouvait sa curiosité et non le signe qu'il refusait d'être séparé de son frère encore maintenant.

Ace tout à ses pensées, ne s'aperçut pas qu'avec la foule de révolutionnaires et d'anciens esclaves qui l'entouraient, il était séparé de son frère. Quand il chercha des yeux son cadet, il vit qu'il n'était plus là et le jeune homme poussa un abominable juron et commença à chercher Luffy dans la foule espérant qu'il ne se soit pas affolé à cause de la séparation. Tout à sa recherche, Ace poussait rudement les personnes qui l'entouraient, ne se préoccupant pas des cris de douleurs et des grognements désobligeants à son encontre.

À un moment, il heurta un type quelconque et poursuivit sa route sans même l'aider. Il entendit derrière lui :

"Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Regardez un peu où vous… Ace ?!"

"C'est Spade," répliqua automatiquement Ace avant de s'arrêter net et de se retourner vers celui qui l'avait reconnu.

C'était un jeune homme assez grand, qui portait une longue veste et un pantalon un peu rapiécé. le visage obscurcit par un chapeau haut de forme qui dissimulait des cheveux blonds. Ce fut néanmoins la bouche souriante de l'homme dans laquelle transparaissait une dent cassée qui dévoila l'identité de l'inconnu à Ace :

"Sa… Sabo ?! C'est bien toi ? Que fais tu ici ? C'est complètement fou !"

"Ace ! Je ne m'étais pas trompé" hurla Sabo en se jetant dans ses bras, indifférent aux regards surpris qu'on lui jetait. "Tu t'es échappé ? Tu as réussi à fuir l'esclavage et ces salopards de Dragons Célestes, pas vrai ?"

"Attends, Sabo !" Interrompit Ace. "Comment tu savais que j'étais un esclave ? Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! La dernière fois qu'on s'était vu, tu étais en train d'accepter de redevenir un noble pour nous sauver la peau !"

"Je sais ! J'ai accepté cette offre mais j'ai surpris plusieurs discussions : l'une d'elle concernait le feu que les nobles prévoyaient d'allumer au Gray Terminal pour se débarrasser de tous les déchets du royaume, les gens y compris. Et une autre concernait l'arrangement de mon père avec Bluejam pour vous vendre, Luffy et toi, comme esclaves afin que vous ne reveniez plus jamais à Goa. Quand j'ai entendu cela, je suis aussitôt descendu dans la ville basse puis je me suis infiltré dans le Gray Terminal qui commençait à brûler. J'y ai rencontré Bluejam qui s'est vanté de ce qu'il avait fait en me montrant le chapeau de paille de Luffy…"

"Le chapeau de paille de Luffy ? Il est encore entier ?"

"Je l'ai confié à quelqu'un qui en prend grand soin. Donc, j'ai eu cette discussion avec Bluejam au milieu de l'incendie et à ce moment là, il y a eu une immense explosion qui a mis ce salaud à terre, j'ai récupéré le chapeau de Luffy et j'ai rejoint ceux qui avaient creusé une tranchée pour sauver les gens de la décharge. J'avais rencontré leur chef peu de temps auparavant et quand il a invité les gens à se joindre au combat pour la liberté, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde !"

"Tu m'étonnes…"Murmura Ace.

"Après plusieurs années, je suis devenu un lieutenant au sein de l'armée révolutionnaire. Et toi ? J'imagine que ça a dû être dur. Et je suppose que Luffy et toi avez été vendus séparément et qu'il est encore un esclave, pas vrai ? Murmura Sabo tristement.

"Non ! On était ensemble et j'étais justement en train de le chercher !" S'exclama l'aîné.

"Quoi ?! Ce serait vraiment trop beau ! Il faut le retrouver au plus vite ! Il a dû beaucoup changer ! "

"Tu ne sais pas encore à quel point…"Murmura Ace d'un ton amer avant d'ajouter : "pour des raisons de sécurité, je lui ai donné le nom de Will."

"Cela explique pourquoi IL ne l'a pas reconnu…" Murmura Sabo en se frappant la tête.

"Il ? De qui veux tu parler ?" Demanda Ace avant de se faire interrompre par une alarme.

"Alerte ! On signale un ou plusieurs intrus dans le secteur 7 !"

"Merde ! Le secteur 7 désigne les quartiers privés des généraux de l'armée. J'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas encore d'une tentative d'assassinat…" Gronda le jeune lieutenant en se ruant vers le secteur 7.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Luffy…

Le jeune garçon s'était retrouvé séparé de son grand frère au moment de la cohue provoquée par la foule de personne. Ballotté d'un côté et de l'autre, incapable de pousser un seul cri pour demander de l'aide ou pour appeler son frère, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se laisser porter par le mouvement. Il se sentait suffoqué par toutes ces personnes, surtout à cause de son impuissance à pouvoir aller là où il voulait et la seule chose qu'il désirait à présent était de trouver un coin calme où il pourrait attendre tranquillement son frère. Enfin, il parvint à échapper à la foule en agrippant la poignée d'une porte et en pénétrant à l'intérieur en catimini et il souffla un grand coup quand il vit que le couloir où il se trouvait était désert.

Lentement, avec la grande prudence propre à toute personne s'étant un jour trouvée en position d'esclave, le jeune garçon avança dans le couloir, jetant un coup d'œil distrait aux portes fermées sur les côtés. Mais, pour une raison mystérieuse, au fond de lui, Luffy se sentait plutôt attiré par la porte du fond, comme s'il sentait que derrière se trouvait un trésor caché. Il avait un peu peur en même temps de ce qu'il pourrait y trouver mais son instinct continuait d'insister, le poussant à pousser cette porte interdite. Alors, rassemblant son courage, il l'ouvrit :

C'était une chambre spartiate qui reflétait l'esprit d'un homme rigoureux et habitué à une grande simplicité. La salle avait pour seul mobilier un lit avec un matelas dur et une simple couverture soigneusement pliée. Dans un coin de la pièce, une armoire devait contenir les vêtements de l'occupant de la pièce et la seule chose qui détonnait était les nombreuses bibliothèques remplies d'ouvrages sérieux et épais, classés par sujet. Le coin toilette était aussi modeste que le reste avec un simple broc d'eau froide et des instruments de toilettes réduits à leur strict minimum.

Commençant à se sentir intrigué, une émotion qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis des années, Luffy fouilla un peu plus soigneusement pour découvrir pourquoi il était tellement attiré par ce lieu. Au terme de ses recherches, il trouva un coffre fermé à clé qui se trouvait dissimulé dans une alcôve, ce qui ne l'intéressa pas beaucoup car trop facilement trouvé. Se laissant guider par son instinct, Luffy commença à toucher les livres d'un rayonnage et un passage secret s'ouvrit.

Descendant prudemment les marches, Luffy parvint en bas et ses yeux ne surent où se poser : il y avait toutes sorte de coffres et de rayonnages avec des dossiers soigneusement classés sur les activités révolutionnaires. De quoi détruire l'organisation en une seconde si ces informations tombaient dans les mauvaises mains.

Mais Luffy ne s'intéressait pas du tout à cela car ses yeux s'étaient d'abord fixés sur des vieilles photographies posées sur une sorte d'autel : sur l'une d'elle, le jeune garçon originaire de Fuschia reconnut son grand père, mais plus jeune, qui avait sa main posée sur la tête d'un adolescent rebelle qui détournait farouchement le regard de l'objectif. Sur une autre, on voyait l'adolescent plus vieux qui était le chef de l'armée révolutionnaire, en compagnie d'une femme aux yeux rieurs que Luffy trouva incroyablement belle et dont la vue provoqua une chaleur étrange en lui. Une troisième photo montrait ce couple avec un bébé et le jeune garçon ressentit la même étrange sensation qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. La quatrième photo le montrait lui même avec son chapeau de paille en train d'étirer ses joues, à Fuschia et Luffy cligna des yeux, étonné de voir une photo de lui ici.

Levant la tête comme pour demander conseil au ciel, les yeux de Luffy s'écarquillèrent en se posant sur un objet qu'il croyait perdu depuis longtemps. Accroché sur le mur, sans aucune poussière, traité avec le plus grand soin et le plus profond respect, se trouvait un chapeau de paille tout simple, avec un ruban rouge entourant le haut. Luffy avait trop souvent contemplé son trésor dans tous les sens pour ne pas le reconnaître au premier coup d'œil et, sans hésiter, son bras s'étendit et le saisit, le serrant contre son cœur, des larmes coulant de ses yeux pour la première fois en sept ans.

Son pur instant de bonheur fut interrompu quand trois hommes surgirent avec un regard mauvais dans leurs yeux, portant des capes sous lesquels se trouvaient des costumes typiques des hommes du Gouvernement. Luffy les identifia aussitôt comme des "méchants" et se dissimula derrière l'autel en profitant de la pénombre, avec dans les yeux plus de détermination qu'il n'avait ressenti durant sa vie.

"Ça y est, nous l'avons enfin découvert, cette cache ! Le mouvement Révolutionnaire n'en aura plus pour longtemps après cela !" Clama celui qui semblait être le chef du groupe.

"C'est le Gouvernement Mondial qui va être satisfait de notre agence, le CP6 !" se vanta un autre agent.

"Hé, Monsieur, venez voir ça ! C'est quoi ces photos ?" Demanda le troisième type.

"La preuve que même les révolutionnaires ont des faiblesses. Ce sont sans doute des personnes auxquels Dragon tient. Si nous mettons la main sur eux, nous pourrons éradiquer toute velléité de résistance ! Mais commençons par nous emparer des papiers, c'est pourquoi nous sommes venus !"

"Non."

Luffy s'était dressé de derrière l'autel commémoratif, son chapeau de paille coiffant fièrement ses cheveux bruns et il foudroyait du regard les intrus en prononçant son premier mot depuis des années. Pour la première fois depuis sept ans, il se décida à se servir de son pouvoir pour attaquer de toutes ses forces et le coup de point atterrit avec précision sur le troisième homme l'envoyant voler par surprise. Les deux autres agents, surpris, se hâtèrent de reprendre leurs esprits et se ruèrent sur le jeune garçon qui tenta de se battre contre eux de toutes se forces, se jetant dans la mêlée avec acharnement et une férocité sans égale.

À un moment, les deux hommes le saisirent par sa veste fragile qui se déchira, laissant le jeune garçon torse nu, dévoilant les nombreuses cicatrices récoltées durant sa servitude et, pire, la marque du Dragon Céleste dans son dos. Le chef se mit à rire aux éclat en voyant cela tout en tâchant de maintenir le garçon qui se débattait toujours :

"Alors comme ça, tu es un esclave des Dragons Célestes ? Ne crois pas avoir échappé si facilement à ton sort, gamin ! Quand le mouvement Révolutionnaire sera détruit, on s'assurera de tous vous renvoyer chez vos bons maitres !"

"Patron, je crois que ce gosse est celui sur l'une des photos !" S'exclama son acolyte.

"Quelle ironie ! L'enfant du défenseur de la liberté lui même un esclave…"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mais je ne vais pas vous laisser détruire le trésor de celui qui nous a sauvé, Ace et moi ! Plus jamais nous ne serons esclaves à présent ! " Rugit Luffy alors que le chef le plaquait contre le mur.

"Ah bon ? Alors qu'est ce que tu penses devenir, vermine ? Qui penses tu donc être, toi, une simple possession de la noblesse mondiale ? "Interrogea l'homme d'un ton moqueur.

"Je suis Monkey D Luffy et je deviendrai le Seigneur des Pirates ! " Hurla Luffy, les yeux brillant d'une détermination sans précédent.

"Bien dit, Monkey D Luffy !" S'exclama une nouvelle voix et bientôt, un souffle de vent meurtrier envahit la salle et Luffy ne ferma les yeux que l'espace d'une seconde mais quand il les rouvrit, tous les attaquants étaient morts et Dragon, celui qui les avait libéré, son frère et lui, se trouvait là avec derrière lui Ace et un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas.

"Ace ! C'est bien toi ? Tu as vu, j'ai retrouvé mon chapeau, il était là ! C'est pas extraordinaire, ça ? Et tu as vu ? J'ai réussi à mettre KO l'un des types ! "

"Luffy…" Murmura Ace en tombant à genou devant cette scène de Luffy se trouvant souriant avec son chapeau sur la tête, lui parlant comme si tout était redevenu normal, comme si les sept années d'esclavages n'avaient pas existées.

"Luffy" Murmura Sabo à son tour, heureux à l'idée de retrouver son frère en vie.

"Heu, tu es qui, toi ? Attends… ta dent cassée et ce chapeau ? Tu ne serais pas Sabo ? T'es Sabo ?"

"Bien sûr, bougre d'andouille !" dit Sabo en se retenant d'éclater en sanglots.

"Et vous, vous êtes… heu… le chef des révolutionnaires quelque chose ? Je n'écoutais pas vraiment à ce moment là."

"C'est cela, mais plus encore, mon nom est Monkey D Dragon et je suis ton père, Luffy."

La réponse qui suivit provoqua les rires aux éclats de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce :

"Un père ? J'ai un père, moi ?".

The End.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce One Shot. Maintenant, je vais vous expliquer mon défi :

Imaginons que lors de la visite des Tenryubittos au royaume de Goa, Bluejam ait décidé de se faire un peu d'argent supplémentaire en lui vendant Ace et Luffy (surtout ce dernier avec son fruit du démon).

Comment Luffy réagirait il face à cette situation ? Deviendrait il soumis à cause comme l'exemple de ma fic de la perte de son chapeau de paille ? Combattrait il et conservera t-il sa volonté et son désir farouche de liberté ? Quel impact la marque du Dragon Céleste aura t-elle sur lui ? Deviendrait il plus cynique ou conserverait-il sa joie de vivre ?

Qui rencontrerait il durant son périple jusqu'à ses dix sept ans (ou avant ou après) ? Sera t-il séparé de son frère ou non ? Qui seront ses amis, ses alliés, ses ennemis ? Où ira t-il ? Quels pays découvrira t-il ?

Comment retrouvera t-il sa liberté ? De lui même ou par l'action de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Vous êtes libre d'inventer à partir de là. Mon seul bémol serait l'absence de romance, de préférence. La grande romance dans One Piece est celle pour l'Aventure !


End file.
